<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Urs by choiminkitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476594">Urs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiminkitty/pseuds/choiminkitty'>choiminkitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiminkitty/pseuds/choiminkitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jonghyun has admired Kang Dongho from afar ever since but when he got the chance to get closer to Dongho, why does he feel pained and confused?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Urs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic is inspired from the song Urs by Niki (88 Rising). Go give it a listen why reading this fic. Please bear with me as I haven't written a fic for so long. xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Slick wit, lip lick, and we sleep in our skin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fast as I give in right into you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun opened his eyes slowly, the moment he tried to sit up his head began to ache. He reached for his phone and checked the time, it’s already five in the afternoon. Jonghyun have slept in for too long. More than half of his Saturday was gone to waste. He then proceeded to check the messages.</p><p>The first DM that popped up is from his bestfriend Minki who already flooded him with “Where were you Jonghyun?!” With this, Jonghyun tried to recall everything from last night after he left his convenience store part time job.</p><p>It was a payday Friday night for Jonghyun and the end of his freshman year. He was ecstatic to go home, eat the burger he bought for dinner, and tune in to his favorite series on Netflix. Jonghyun was already daydreaming this scenario the moment he went off from work.</p><p>It’s already ten in the evening when Jonghyun arrived in their village. He passed by the playground when a familiar figure caught his eye, it was Kang Dongho. He is sitting on the swing chugging a bottle of soju with three emptied soju bottles by his feet.</p><p>Dongho was Jonghyun’s classmate during the first semester and since then he grew a crush on this classmate of his. Dongho isn’t the best in class, oftentimes he would read the books before the class started but he is highly opinionated and direct to the point. There was also one time when he turned Walt Whitman’s poems into a song and Jonghyun was definitely swept off his feet.</p><p>Jonghyun was too shy to try to get any closer to Dongho. They have chatted a few times regarding the books they were assigned to and that’s it.</p><p>He could clearly remember the longest conversation they had was when Dongho asked what book would he be reading for their book report which is the finals for the class.</p><p>“I’m doing Kazuo Ishiguro’s Never Let Me Go.” Jonghyun answered. “I already read it last year and has become my favorite book.”</p><p>“I’ve watched the movie version of that.” Dongho said. “It was a very sad kind of love. I do not wish to experience that.”</p><p>“What book are you going to review?” Jonghyun wondered.</p><p>“Hmm. The Little Prince.”</p><p>“Isn’t that sad too?”</p><p>“I am going to look at it in a happier light.” Dongho grinned before leaving the classroom.</p><p>Even after that semester, Jonghyun’s crush on Dongho grew. He would see Dongho in the corridors but he never had the guts to greet the boy he admires. Minki and Jonghyun once checked Dongho’s Instagram page and saw he is dating Hwang Minhyun, another schoolmate of theirs. Since then, Jonghyun already gave up his hopes for Dongho.</p><p>“Perhaps are you Jonghyun?” Dongho asked.</p><p>“Uhm yes. Are you alright?”</p><p>“Would you like to join me for a drink?”</p><p>Jonghyun walked towards Dongho and sat on the empty swing. Dongho handed him a bottle of soju.</p><p>“I got a burger here. I was supposed to eat it for dinner.” Jonghyun took out the burger and broke it into two, giving the other half to Dongho.</p><p>“Thanks. I haven’t had dinner yet.” Dongho grinned, taking the burger and eating it immediately.</p><p>“That’s gonna be a bad hangover.” Jonghyun chuckled while staring at Dongho’s face that is being enlightened by the moonlight. His hair is scruffy and he hasn’t shaved yet but what bothers Jonghyun the most is Dongho’s eyes. It doesn’t have the joy that Dongho used to have during their classes.</p><p>“Is something bothering you Dongho?” Jonghyun asked.</p><p>“…Minhyun and I broke up.” Dongho muttered, taking a gulp from his soju. “His family is moving to America next week. Bull shit. He only had the guts to tell it to me today. Am I that worthless to him?!”</p><p> Jonghyun watched as Dongho sob his eyes out. Even if he wanted to be glad that Dongho and Minhyun break up, it pains him to see Dongho hurting. Jonghyun stood up and walked towards Dongho. He wrapped his arms around Dongho. It was the only thing he could do. Dongho was taken aback by Jonghyun’s action but he responded by hugging back and crying on Jonghyun’s shoulder.</p><p>After drinking a few more bottles, Jonghyun brought Dongho home (which was instructed by a drunk Dongho).</p><p>“Minhyun…” Dongho uttered as Jonghyun laid him down his bed. He then pulled Jonghyun towards him.</p><p>“Dongho don’t…” Jonghyun exclaimed but he was already embraced by Dongho and before he knew it, he felt a soft feathery feeling on his lips.</p><p>Jonghyun was able to push Dongho away immediately and it seems like he is already in a deep sleep. Before leaving, Jonghyun covered Dongho with his blanket and headed home where he collapsed as well as he was feeling intoxicated already.</p><p>As he snapped back to reality, Jonghyun touched his lips. It was real. Dongho kissed him. But his heart ached as he remembered Dongho saying Minhyun’s name as they kissed.</p><p>His phone beeped again and the new message Jonghyun gasp. It was Dongho.</p><p>“Thank you for last night. I hope we could hang out again.”</p><p>Jonghyun hugged his phone and rolled around his bed while grinning goofily. <em>Why do I give in so quickly when it comes to you Dongho?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>